erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Murni
Murni is the genie responsible for creating the time loop which the Segaran Technocracy. Characteristics In the same way Bara was born from the fires of a volcano on Kesuma, Murni was born at the depths of the ocean. He emerged to the surface with a desire to create a world of perfect harmony and purity. He is also capable of shapeshifting, but his favorite form is a young boy with blue skin and white hair. Murni is an extraordinarily powerful being that can control the weather with his thoughts. He can direct lightning and shape the landscape at a whim. History Pilgrimage Murni was originally a servant of the Council of Divines who was on a pilgrimage to mature into a god. He was tasked with guiding mortal kind across the universe in the days following after the Shattering. His mentor and leader was another genie named Pasir who taught him the ways of watching over mortals. In particular, Pasir warned him of the dangers of manipulating mortals, telling him the tale of a being known only as the mad god, or the Thirteenth Divine, who pushed the bounds of ethics and created a dark world of cruelty out of mere curiosity. He explained that because the Thirteenth Divine could not be sealed away, he was excommunicated and isolated from the rest of the universe leaving him to descend further into madness. Soon, Murni learned that when he grew up into a god, although he would become very powerful, he would forfeit his free will. Not willing to giving it up just yet, he was deemed not ready. As punishment for his non-compliance, he was sealed inside a bottle and buried underneath the sand of a small island. Founding of Segara Sometime later, a human noble named Segara discovered him. When Segara asked Murni to grant him the wish to rule over a kingdom forever, he was forced to complied. However, Murni saw this as an opportunity to build a perfect society to prove that he could lead mortals his own way. Over the course of many centuries, the Segarans grew extremely materialistic and pleasure-indulgent, and the genie lost direct control over them. Murni was displeased, but he did not want to see his beloved creation be wiped from history forever. Thus, he sent the innocent Segarans back in time, but proceeded to destroy his kingdom with lightning storms and fire. It became an endless cycle of destruction, and a prophecy was created to foretell the date of the destruction for the Segarans who were sent back in time. Rise to Power Having witnessed the destruction thousands of times over, Murni soon grew very desensitized to destruction and death. No longer was death of any meaning to him, and mortals in his eyes were now expendable creatures no different than tiny insects. The Council of Divines, fearing that Murni was growing too powerful for a rogue genie, temporarily allied with the Demons to take him down. They hired a group of Demon mercenaries to track him down and assassinate him. Murni defeated the mercenaries, and when he discovered that the Council sent them, he went mad that his own kind would betray him. Murni vowed that he would destroy the continent of Khyorgan as an act of defiance towards the gods, but he needed to wait for the right time. He began searching for other rogue genies who could help him, but nearly every single one of them had been imprisoned within bottles for thousands of years. Things would change when he encountered Bara, a newly freed genie from Kesuma. Relationships *Council of Divines - Murni hates the Council of Divines with a passion believing that they are far too controlling. Murni refused to accept the fact that he had to forfeit his free will in order to become a god, and wants to actively defy them. *Pasir - Murni sees Pasir as a mentor and once greatly admired him, treating him like an older brother. But Murni grew to have an intense dislike for him when he started to see Pasir as just a pawn of the Council. Though they do not see eye to eye, they still respect one another. *Bara - Murni loves Bara romantically and is infatuated by her because she is the only other entity that he can relate with. While Bara does share the same romantic feelings, she believes Murni is greatly misunderstood with his intentions to destroy Khyorgan. Category:Characters